Manufacturers constantly seek new, cost-effective, relatively inexpensive processes for manufacturing clothing for everyday use. Moreover, consumers are interested in active wear or light support garments that are comfortable and relatively inexpensive.
Previous and current methods for producing active wear or light support garments for women similar to those contemplated by the present invention usually require pieces of fabric of varying densities and support characteristics to be cut into specific patterns in a multi-step process for assembly into articles of clothing. The resulting garment usually resembles a girdle or some other undergarment without any substantial fashion value as an outer garment because of the numerous seams and design curvatures required to be employed. The manufacturing process is also labor intensive and relatively slow because of the numerous sewing stages required. From the foregoing discussion, it will be apparent that there is a need to develop a manufacturing process and a product made by that process that will enable the manufacture of a cost-effective, relatively inexpensive, high manufacturing efficiency body shaping garment having desirable fashion characteristics. It is to that objective that the present invention is directed.